1. Field of the Application
The present application relates generally to a flossing apparatus, and more particularly to an orthodontic flosser.
2. Description of Related Art
Flossing is particularly important for people who have braces. Braces typically include brackets bonded to the surfaces of two or more teeth and a wire or archwire affixed to the brackets. Flossing around braces may be accomplished by threading the floss between the braces and the teeth and then maneuvering a length of the floss into contacts between adjacent teeth. Upon flossing around a pair of teeth and braces, the floss must be pulled out and then threaded into another position for the next pair of teeth. Unfortunately, threading, inserting, manipulating the floss around the braces, and removing the floss for each pair of teeth can be difficult and time consuming. Maintaining tension on the floss while manipulating the floss between teeth and around braces involves a degree of dexterity and skill that is often beyond the ability of many children and even adults. Frustration due to the difficulty of acquiring skills, manipulating the floss, and the extra time required to thread and remove the floss can discourage flossing. The purpose of flossing is to remove particulate matter and bacteria from contacts between teeth and surfaces around braces to prevent interproximal tooth decay and gum disease. Unfortunately, floss can pick up bacteria from surfaces of the teeth and the braces in the process. The floss can then distribute the bacteria to other teeth and braces around the mouth, thus further spreading tooth decay and gum disease.